Talk:Rundas
Is his species known? MetVet :What do you mean? (Be more specific) MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 02:10, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::I mean, does his species have a confirmed name (human, space dragon, metroid, etc.)? :::Um, yeah. He is a Phrygisian. It says so in the game. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 17:43, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Ship Is his ship name known? It's found on Bryyo. :No, unless you count Phrygisian-class gunship as a name. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 19:50, 7 February 2008 (UTC) where is it found on bryyo meaning what room and what weapons does it have? I cannot find it any where. :Firey Airdock. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:22, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I think you should be able to explore it like you could explore (more or less) the dead Federation Marine's crashed ship in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes or the crashed one on Bryyo Cliffside on the cliff where Rundas is seen (Or should be seen) and the map gets downloaded. I wonder what it would be like? Pgans12 {talk/ / } 15:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Alligence while corrupted Why does Rundas freeze the pirates if he is on their side? It says that he is one of their commanders in a Pirate log entry on the Pirate Homeworld. :Commanders can sometimes show their wrath and kill some of their own troops to maintain superiority. Plus he may have wanted them to leave Samus alone so he could kill her. And also he may have not been as corrupted as Ghor and Gandrayda. He may have been fighting withi himself to save and fight her, which is why he impaled himself at the end. Multiple possibilities. --Squee! ::Or he told them to kill Samus which they weren't doing correctly. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Thorn Jungle Is there evidence of him being there from ice? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I recall no ice in the Jungle, save from that created by the Golems in the three golem chamber. Hellkaiserryo12 19:24, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Faulty Assumptions On all three Bounty Hunter pages, it goes under the faulty assumption that the pirates themselves promoted the three bounty hunters to their high positions. However, considering how Dark Samus was in control of the Space Pirates at the time, she likely recognized their powers and abilities and gave them there command positions upon their corruption. At that point Pirate High Command was under her complete control so they didn't really have a say in the matter. BradRepko 20:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Rundas's Theme I'm pretty sure I can hear a voice, or at least the general rhythm of words,at about 1:15, in that high-pitched part of the music. The only thing I could pick up was "I'm sorry, Samus", and that was around 1:30. Can anyone else confirm this? Portalboat 03:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) People always have to read too much into garbled vocal-y samples and try to pick out hidden meanings. You can hear anything you try in those things, hence "backwards satan messages in rock" and such. No significance. Dazuro 03:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean about hearing a voice, Portalboat. I've seen posts on YouTube where people said they can hear stuff like "Help me, Samus," but the only word I've ever been able to make out is "Samus", and like Dazuro says, that might just be my brain interpreting random stuff in the background. It'd be cool if there actually was a voice in there, though. -- Spudwalt 03:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I can hear a voice too 17:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I dont know why but i hear the beat to be from like sa-sa- samus im sorry samus or sa-sa-samus help me samus